Saving 'My Knight and Shining Armor'
by JakeNessie
Summary: After a bitter breakup with Maya, Zack is heart broken. Who will be able to save him? None other than his 'Sweet Thang' Maddie, but will she save him or will he save her again? Not very good at summaries. PLEASE READ,REVIEW, AND ADD!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first SLOD Fan fic. Disclaimer: I don't own SLOD.

Chapter one

Zack POV

I've been sitting in my cabin for the past three days crying. I know you never thought that the Zack Attack would crying over anything especially a girl, but things change, especially if you have your heart ripped out of you.

You may be wondering what girl could possibly do this to me and make me so vulnerable. It was Maya. I found her…Sniff… cheating on me with some guy I did not recognize, but it didn't matter since I saw them making out right in front of me in the hot tub on the Sky Deck. No matter who came to try and cheer me up I knew that only one girl could do that now and that was my 'Sweet Thang' Maddie.

As I started thinking about Maddie I got a whole new wave of tears thinking about the endless flirting and kissing we did when she was on board almost two years ago and said that we could not be together because of our age difference. Age difference, Smage difference.

Cody POV

I've never seen Zack so down. That even includes when we left the Tipton and when Mom and Dad go divorced. The only thing Zack was able to get out before crying was that Maya cheated on him. I was furious, but I knew that acting on my brotherly instinct to protect him would not solve anything. I ran to London's cabin with my cell phone knowing that between London, Mom, and I we will come up with a plan to help Zack.

London's POV

1,2, sparkly as I counted my hundreds of diamonds in my cabin. I stared at the diamond until I heard my name being called by Bailey "London! Cody is at the door for you. He told me that you two needed to be alone so I will go up to the Sky Deck and get a smoothie and I will be right back."

"okay" I said. Even though I might not be smart I knew that Cody never came to me unless it was an emergency. I also knew about Zack and Maya's breakup and that is probably what Cody wants to talk about.

"Hey London, I have to talk to you about Zack." Cody said generally concerned for his twin.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Have you not been paying attention the past three days?" Cody said smugly.

"I know you may not think I notice or even care, but I do. I know that Zack found Maya cheating and that he is heartbroken."

"Yes. We need to snap him out of it somehow." he said almost crying knowing his brother's pain.

"But how? I can't think of anything that would snap him out of it." I said.

"Me either, but three heads are better then one." he said matter of factly.

"What are you talking about it's just the two of us?" I asked confusedly.

"Who knows Zack better then me?" he said trying to get me to answer my own question.

"Your mom? She is all the way in Boston , how do you expect her to help?" I said puzzled.

He held up his cell phone and it clicked that we were going to call the twins mom, who was more of a mom to me then all of Daddy's wives.

"Oh! Let's call her now. Make sure you put it on speaker phone" I said.

"okay"

He dialed the number and Carrie's voice came on the other line.

"Hey, Cody how are you and your brother doing? She asked excitedly.

"I'm doing good Mom, but Zack isn't." Cody said disheartened.

"Why what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

I finally decided to speak up and said

"Hey Carrie it's London. Zack caught Maya cheating on him and he has been locked in his room for three days."

"Oh! Hey London I didn't know you were on the phone too. Oh my poor baby!" She said excitedly then concerned.

"MOM!" Cody said clearly embarrassed. "Focus on the problem at hand. London and I can't think of a plan to help him feel better and we thought we would call you to see if you had any ideas."

After Carrie not speaking for several minutes Cody said "Mom are you there?"

"Yes, Cody I'm here. I was just thinking of a plan, but I don't know how much you are going to like it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Does it involve a 21 year old blonde named Maddie that broke Zack's heart?" he said in a disgusted tone.

"Hey!" I said trying to defend my best friend.

"It does Cody, but trust me when I say that I don't think that Zack's heart will get broken by Maddie again."

"Why do you say that? Do you know something we don't?

She proceeded to tell London and Cody about how Maddie told Carrie how much she had been stupid to let him go, that she loved him and always have. That it took losing him for her to realize that.

"WOW!" Cody and I said in unison.

"I know it floored me too, but I said that it was okay to pursue Zack if and when the time came."

"I think I got an idea!" Cody said with a hint of shimmer in his eye. "Why don't we bring Maddie to comfort Zack?"

"That's a GREAT idea!" said Carrie and I at almost the same time.

The rest of the phone call with Carrie we discussed what to do about Zack in the mean time, plans on how to get Maddie here, and that it was probably the best idea that Cody and I call Maddie and tell her what has been going on with Zack.

We quickly said our goodbyes to Carrie and Cody said

"We should call Maddie before Zack completely looses it, because the sooner she gets here the better."

"I agree."

So we called Maddie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maddie's POV

I was just waking up at my dorm room during summer break at Boston College when I got a phone call from Cody. I found it kind of weird knowing that he is calling this early, but I answered it anyway.

"Hey Cody!" I said

"Hey Maddie. I just what to say I'm sorry for the way I have acted towards you for the past two years and that I forgive you." he said genuinely.

"Why thank you Cody, but you didn't have to call this early just to tell me that. Is something wrong?" I asked being concerned for my friends.

"Yes there is." I heard non other then London's voice.

"London. Why are you on the phone? I was just talking to Cody." I asked puzzled.

"We're on speaker phone. Zack is in major trouble." She said and my heart almost sank. I was so worried. What could be wrong with 'my knight and shining armor'.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Zack is heartbroken because his girlfriend or should I say ex- girlfriend cheated on him right in front on him.

"WHAT! I said completely shocked and infuriated. For one that he had a girlfriend. No one told me that he did during the many phone calls and emails I had with London and Bailey. Also, I was pissed that anyone could do that to him.

"He must be heartbroken." I said sadly. I felt bad because there was nothing I was able to do.

"He is." Cody said.

"His not been out of his room for three days. He won't talk to anyone. I'm getting really scared this is not my brother." by the end of his explanation Cody and I were both crying knowing that Zack has never been this hurt before and that there was nothing neither of us could do about it.

After a few minutes of cries turned into sniffles and London said that they had a plan to bring him out of this funk he was in. As soon as she explained that I was going to go back on the ship and cheer him up and possibly tell him I love him I told her without thinking

"YES, YES, YES I will come and help 'my knight and shining armor'."

"Great" London and Cody both said in unison.

"The Tipton one will pick you up at the hotel in 5 hours so hurry and pack. Don't worry about work Estabon gave you time off. " London said.

"Thank you so much London!"

"No problem" she said.

We promptly hung up and I grabbed the first suitcase I could find and started packing.


	4. Chapter 4

Zack's POV

I woke up from another one of my crying spells sometime near sunset hearing a frantic knocking on my door. I stifled a cry and said " GO AWAY!"

"No I won't Zack and there is nothing that you say or do that can change my mind. I love you too much to let you give up living because of her." knowing instantly that it was my 'Sweet Thang' I quickly opened the door and pulled her into a hug crying into her shoulder. She gently guided me to my bed where she laid next to me and rubbed gentle circles on my back and whispering soothing words in my ear.

After crying for what seemed like hours I sat up on the bed and she did as well. After a few seconds of looking into each other's eyes I said

"What are you doing here?" I asked puzzled.

"London and Cody called me early this morning and told me what happened and I came here to comfort you. Everybody, including me has been worried sick about you and as soon as they told me I knew that this is where I needed to be."

"Maddie." I said breathlessly. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

The rest of the night we talked about what has been going on in each other's lives since

we last spoke two years ago. Making sure to dodge any questions about relationships that

we have had. Seeing Maddie again brought me back to the days at the Tipton and for the

first time in three days I smiled thinking of those memories. Maddie saw my slight smile

and said

"There's that smile I know and love." Maddie said almost seductively, which almost

made me start crying again in my fragile state knowing that it was to soon. Thoughts were

bouncing around in my head:

_Why is she doing this now?_

_Does Maddie like me now?_

_No, she couldn't. She just thinks of me as some kid. _

_Before I could think anymore Maddie's lips were on mine._

_

* * *

_

_Maddie POV_

_WOW! This is amazing! It feels so natural kissing Zack like this._ I thought to myself in total bliss.

He didn't respond at first, which is to be expected in his fragile state. It shocked me though when he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him and started kissing me fiercely. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and grabbed his hair as I was kissing him. After a few minutes we had to come up for air, I was still panting heavily between the impromptu make out session and Zack kissing and nipping at my neck and shoulders. Once my breathing settled down and Zack was still kissing my neck I said

"Zacky. Why the change of heart all of a sudden? Not that I'm complaining though."

He chuckled and said " Sweet Thang I just realized the moment you kissed me that my relationship with Maya was one of lust and want, but not love. I will always love you Madeline Fitzpatrick." and he crashed his lips on mine again.


	5. Chapter 5

Maya POV

**4 days ago**

I knew it was wrong to cheat on Zack with Trenton, but I thought I could get away with it while Trenton was on the ship. Thank goodness Trenton did not care since he thought of Zack as a player after I described him. He was only on the ship for 3 weeks and today was his last full day on the ship before the ship docked the next day in Italy. We were hanging in the hot tub, watching carefully that nobody that Zack or Cody knew. The only reason why I included Cody was because obviously it was his twin and he would have to tell him. I looked left, right, and all around the deck and said to Trenton

"All clear." which became our signal that we could do whatever we wanted. Almost instantly he pulled me close to him and started kissing me. While I was kissing him I heard sniffling a short distance away, but I quickly brushed it off not thinking in a million years that it was ZACK. He caught me cheating. I felt terrible about it. The only way I found out it was Zack was shortly after dinner there was a loud banging on my door. I jumped startled by the noise and looked through the peephole and saw Cody. He looked mad, but I couldn't be sure since I had never seen him mad before. I quickly opened the door and said

"Hey Cody! What's up?"

"What's up is you cheating on my twin brother!" He yelled

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"He saw you so don't try and lie to me or anyone else. I sure hope the guy was worth it because even though Zack can lack judgment skills at times he truly loved you almost if not more so then Maddie, our friend back home. I am so angry that I want to yell, scream, and hit you, but I know that it will only hurt Zack and get me expelled so your lucky."

I was crying on my knees by the end of Cody's rant when he headed for the door and said

"I thought so." and walked out of the cabin.

I cried for the rest of the night curled up in a ball on the floor. Thinking to myself:

_Why did I have to cheat?_

_He loved me!_

_Who's Maddie? Was she an ex-girlfriend?_

**Present Day**

I walked out on the Sky Deck after barricading myself in my room for 3 days. Not even to

say goodbye to Trenton. I walked towards the Easy Squeezy thanking God that Zack was

not working and ordered a Tangerine Tickle. I was staring out at the ocean and watching

all of the people then all of a sudden I saw Zack. "_Oh,Great! Just what I need." _I thought to myself. I tried to turn and look away, but Zack's laugh made me look in his direction. Oh, how I loved his laugh. That's when I saw her. It was a girl I did not recognize. She was wearing a red polka dot bikini that flattered her figure, she was tall, blonde, with an medium complexion. I felt a tinge of jealously when I saw Zack's arm around her waist and whispering in her ear. _Uh! _I thought disgustingly. I needed to get away before the tears I had in my eyes could overflow. I started to run away, but before I could Zack called my name. _Crud! I really don't need to talk to him now. _I thought to myself. I stopped in my tracks knowing that I would have to face him sooner or later.

Kind of a Cliffy…


	6. Chapter 6

Maya POV

"What do you want?" I said venomently when Zack and the blonde stranger came close enough.

"Hey! Watch it Maya!" the blonde stranger said defensively .

"How do you know my name? and why are you with my boyfriend?" I said accusingly.

"You lost the right to ask any questions or call me your BOYFRIEND after you CHEATED ON ME RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE! You thought that I would just take you back and everything would be fine. Well it's not! You hurt me in one of the worst ways possible and I will never forgive you for that. I was just trying to be friendly, but it seems that you can't handle that." Zack yelled.

I was holding back tears by the end of his rant.

"Calm down Zacky, she's not worth it. I will take care of her for you. Just meet me at the at London's cabin in and hour." _Uh, Zacky! What was she thinking. That is such a stupid nickname. I thought _

"Okay, 'Sweet Thang' I'll see you then. He kissed her cheek and walked away. _'Sweet Thang?' He never gave me a nickname. I thought. _

That makes the tears that I have been holding in come to the surface, but I quickly pushed them back when the blonde stranger started yelling at me.

"How dare you cheat on Zack! Did you think you could get away with it? I've known him

For five years and I have never seen him so distraught. If you ever speak to him that way

or hurt him again so help me I will come back and personally see to it that Mr. Mosby

kicks you off this ship!"

_Five years? I thought to myself. This couldn't be, Maddie?_

"Are you Maddie?" I asked dumbly.

"Who else would I be?" She said matter-of-factly.

"I just heard about you the other day from Cody when he came to my cabin to yell at me.

Are you Zack's ex girlfriend from back home that turned into a rebound or something?"

"Personally I think he should have done more to you, but that's beside the point. Zack has

been in love with me since he was twelve years old. He has done more for me in the past

five years then any man I have ever known in my life. I finally realized that I've been

stupid for letting him slip through my fingers, so when London and Cody told me YOU

had CHEATED ON HIM London sent Tipton 1 to get me in Boston to come and comfort

him because he was beside himself with the worst pain imaginable and it was ALL

BECAUSE OF YOU! It is NONE of your business what are relationship status is now all

you need to know is that if I EVER hear that you hurt Zack again, I will personally have

London kick your ASS and have Mr. Mosby kick you off this ship!"

"Ha! You must not know London very well then. London is so stupid she would not

touch me within 100 feet. All I would have to do is wave something shiny in her face and

she would stop dead in her tracks."

"How DARE you talk about my best friend that way!"

"oh, no she didn't!" I heard London say from afar. _Crap! I chastised myself knowing that _

_London heard what I said about her. _

There was a slow crowd starting to form around us as London stood beside Maddie

chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight".

"Listen Maya." London said threatenly.

"I have stood by and put up with enough of your crap! First, YOU cheating on Zack and

making him into a ZOMBIE! Then you fighting with by best friend. Finally you INSULT

me! If I EVER see you near Maddie, Zack or the rest of the gang I will PERSONALLY

throw you overboard and feed you to the SHARKS! UNDERSTOOD!"

I shook my head yes in fear. I've never seen London this angry before.

"She's not worth it London. Let's get changed and meet everybody for lunch."

Maddie said as she grabbed London's hand and walked towards the cabin.

****

At the Cabin

Maddie POV

"Uh, I can't believe the nerve of that girl!" London said as we walked into the cabin.

"I know, me either." I said.

"What's wrong?" Bailey asked.

"The cheater almost got beat up on the Sky Deck." London said.

"What did she do now?" Bailey asked.

"First she accused me of being a rebound girl. Then she finally figured out who I was as I

was yelling at her. I told her how much he loved me over the years and that if she

hurt him again I would have London kick her ass and have Mr. Mosby kick her off the

Ship." I said.

Finally, she had the audacity to insult me as I was coming to get Maddie." London

interjected.

"What did you do? Did you beat her up?" Bailey asked .

"No, Maddie wouldn't let me." London said sadly.

"Why not Maddie? She deserved it." Bailey questioned.

"She isn't worth it. Plus, it would only upset Zack and get us kicked off the ship."

"that's understandable. We better finish getting ready before the gang comes."


	7. Alternate Chapter 6

**A/N **

**This is an alternate version of Chapter 6. If you wanted more action and fighting during Maya's and Maddie's conversation then this is the chapter for you. **

Maya POV

"What do you want?" I said venomently when Zack and the blonde stranger came close enough.

"Hey! Watch it Maya!" the blonde stranger said defensively .

"How do you know my name? and why are you with my boyfriend?" I said accusingly.

"You lost the right to ask any questions or call me your BOYFRIEND after you CHEATED ON ME RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE! You thought that I would just take you back and everything would be fine. Well it's not! You hurt me in one of the worst ways possible and I will never forgive you for that. I was just trying to be friendly, but it seems that you can't handle that." Zack yelled.

I was holding back tears by the end of his rant.

"Calm down Zacky, she's not worth it. I will take care of her for you. Just meet me at the at London's cabin in and hour." _Uh, Zacky! What was she thinking? That is such a stupid nickname. I thought _

"Okay, 'Sweet Thang' I'll see you then. He kissed her cheek and walked away. _'Sweet Thang?' He never gave me a nickname. I thought. _

That makes the tears that I have been holding in come to the surface, but I quickly pushed them back when the blonde stranger started yelling at me.

"How dare you cheat on Zack! Did you think you could get away with it? I've known him

For five years and I have never seen him so distraught. If you ever speak to him that way

or hurt him again so help me I will come back and personally see to it that Mr. Mosby

kicks you off this ship!"

_Five years? I thought to myself. This couldn't be, Maddie?_

"Are you Maddie?" I asked dumbly.

"Who else would I be?" She said matter-of-factly.

"I just heard about you the other day from Cody when he came to my cabin to yell at me.

Are you Zack's ex girlfriend from back home that turned into a rebound or something?"

"Personally I think he should have done more to you, but that's beside the point. Zack has

been in love with me since he was twelve years old. He has done more for me in the past

five years then any man I have ever known in my life. I finally realized that I've been

stupid for letting him slip through my fingers, so when London and Cody told me YOU

had CHEATED ON HIM London sent Tipton 1 to get me in Boston to come and comfort

him because he was beside himself with the worst pain imaginable and it was ALL

BECAUSE OF YOU! It is NONE of your business what are relationship status is now all

you need to know is that if I EVER hear that you hurt Zack again, I will personally have

London kick your ASS and have Mr. Mosby kick you off this ship!"

_I've had enough of her crap I thought. How dare she think I treated Zack this way of _

_purpose when I did not mean for it to be this way. So I did what came naturally to defend _

_myself and slapped her across her face._

"Ha, not so cocky now are you! I said as her eyes teared up. You must not know London

very well then. London is so stupid she would not touch me within 100 feet. All I would

have to do is wave something shiny in her face and she would stop dead in her tracks."

"How DARE you talk about my best friend that way!" she screamed and slapped me

back.

"oh, no she didn't!" I heard London say from afar. _Crap! I chastised myself knowing that _

_London heard what I said about her. _

There was a slow crowd starting to form around us as London stood beside Maddie

chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight".

Next thing I knew both London and Maddie knocked me down and started punching me and slapping me across the face and body. I tried to fight back with no avail. Suddenly through the fighting I heard a voice.

"What is going on here? Girls we are supposed to be getting ready for a nice lunch, not beating each other up. What happened?" Bailey said completely shocked.

"SHE accused me of being a rebound and then…" Maddie started to say

"And then she INSULTED me." London interjected.

"OHHHHH!" Bailey said getting agitated.

"That is the straw that broke the camels back." Bailey said as she grabbed Maya by the collar of her shirt and started punching her. London and Maddie continued where they left off until they were pulled off of her by Zack, Cody, and Woody.

"What happened?" asked Zack.

"She called me your rebound." Maddie said.

"then she insulted my intelligence." London said

"I was standing up for them when I heard what happened."

Zack looks at Maya and says "How could you insult my girlfriend and my friends. They took you in and that is how you repay them. I never want to see you again." then gave Maddie a fierce kiss on the lips and said "Lets go we got better things to do." they each walked over a defeated Maya as they headed towards the Neptune Lounge.


	8. Chapter 7

****

Thanks for all the reviews and adds especially: GeorgieM and Snapplelinz. I know it's short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

Maya's POV

Oh. My. God. That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me in my life. I swear I will do whatever it takes to get back at Zack and Maddie. They will never know what hit them.

At the Neptune Lounge

Zack POV

"Ugh, I can't believe her. I have never been so mad before in my life. I don't know what I saw in her." I said disgustingly.

"I know where your coming from bro. If I had my assumptions about the relationship you saw her as a challenge just like Maddie and that is what attracted you to her. In addition, it didn't hurt that she was hot too." Cody said

"HEY!" Bailey exclaimed

"She was no where near as beautiful as you are Bailey- Bunny." Cody said lovingly

"AWW, thanks Cody- Kitten." he pulls her close and kisses her passionately

"EEK! Come on guys no PDA!" Zack screeched.

"You do it with Maddie so what's the difference?" Cody argued.

Zack was silent for a few minutes knowing that he was losing this argument.

"Ya got me there Codester. I won't say anything else." Zack said admitting defeat

"Thank you." Cody said.

"Can we get on with dinner. Where's the waiter?" Woody said.

Everybody laughed at that comment and the rest of the evening went smoothly, but little did they know that once they got back to their cabins Maya's plan to get back at Maddie would be put into place.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and I had a bad case of writer's block. I hope you enjoy the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW AND ADD THIS STORY. Got some of my inspiration for this chapter from Another Cinderella Story.**

**Disclaimer: humm.. Let me look at some papers over here. Nope I don't own SLOD, SLOZAC, or Another Cinderella Story.**

**Maddie POV **

"It was so much fun hanging out with everyone, especially after the confrontation this afternoon with Maya." I said to London and Bailey outside their cabin (which I should call our cabin since I'm bunking with them till I leave.)

"Absolutely!" Chimed both girls as Bailey opened the door.

"I can't help but think about Todd now, since my two best friends have boyfriends." London said sadly.

"AWW, London you called me your best friend!" Bailey and I said as we went to hug her. I stopped in my tracks and pulled away from the girls when I saw a dozen red roses on my raft. I picked them up and smelled them as London was talking to Bailey all about Todd.

"AWW, did Zack get you those?" Bailey asked after finishing talking to London.

"I don't know. Let me find the card." I quickly found the card and said

"It is from him! He's so sweet!" I said lovingly

"He is? He must be smitten because he's never done that before." Bailey said.

"Really? He's never done that for anyone else since he's been on the ship?"

"No, Never."

"WOW! I have to go thank him! Bye!

I quickly made my way towards Zack's cabin. The door was partially open and what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. My Zack is kissing that witch MAYA. I dropped the roses where I stood and ran back to the cabin with tears in my eyes.

**Zack's POV**

What the…? I thought. I think I hear somebody at the door, but I don't know for sure.

"Maya stop!" I hissed pulling her back. "I can't be with you Maya. You left me broken when you cheated on me and Maddie was there to put me back together. I love Maddie with all of my heart. I thought what we had was love, but it wasn't. You reminded me of Maddie and that's why I was attracted to you." I said.

"How do I remind you of that boyfriend stealer?" Maya said hatefully.

"When we were back home, I used to flirt with Maddie and ask her out, but she always rejected me. When you came on the ship you did the exact same thing that she did, you rejected me. I think it's time for you to leave."

Maya got up and walked away without closing the door. I went to close it when I saw a bouquet of red roses and my heart immediately sank. Maddie must have seen me kissing Maya. I've got to find her and explain everything that happened.

**Maya's POV**

HA HA HA! I saw the roses on the ground and knew that Maddie fell for my trap. I will get Zack back sooner then I thought.


	10. Chapter 9

****

AN: Thanks to BEthegreat for the review! This is the longest chapter I've ever written :) I dedicated Zack's middle name to my Grandpa. RIP Grandpa. Reviews and adds inspire me to write so keep them coming! ENJOY!

****

Damage Control

Maddie's POV

Zack. Maya. Kiss. Sob. Repeat. I can't believe of all people in this world Zack would do this to me. He was always so loyal and loving over the years. I never would of thought of him doing this. That was all I could think about as I ran back to the cabin crying uncontrollably. Thank goodness I was not stopped or banged into anything as I ran.

"What the feathers happened, Maddie?" Bailey asked. Concern washing her features.

"Zack. Cry. Maya. Cry. Kiss. Cry." I said through tears.

"WHAT!" Bailey and London said in unison. Shock and anger crossing their features.

"He would never do that in a million years. Even for all the money in the world. He loves

you to much to do that. I know he doesn't have the most smarticles in the world, but he would never do that to you." London said trying to defend the cheater.

"He did! I went to go thank him for the roses… cry… and saw him kissing Maya." I said whining and crying.

"Oh no he didn't. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." London said in a threatenly tone.

"Now, wait London. I'm sure he has a good explanation. We don't want this to turn out to be another Eiffel Tower fiasco. We need to talk to him and let him explain everything." Bailey said pleading.

"True." London agreed.

"What happened in Paris?" I asked puzzled.

"I saw London on a practice date with Cody for our anniversary. He was about to kiss her when I saw them at the tower. I didn't know it was London at the time and ran off crying thinking Cody was cheating on me and was comforted by a French boy named Jean- Luc. London found me and explained what happened. I ran to the tower to forgive him, but we got in a huge fight and broke up." Bailey explained.

Wow! We certainly don't want that to happen, but I was so close I know it was Maya and Zack … Cry… Kissing. I said shocked and still hurt by Zack's actions.

"No matter what Maddie we're always here for you." London said.

"Thanks London." I said gratefully.

"That goes for me too." Bailey chimed in.

"Thanks Bailey. You are the best friends any girl would want." I said appreciatively of my two best girlfriends.

__

Knock, knock, knock

"Look, I bet that's Zack now coming to explain. I'll answer it." Bailey said.

****

Zack's POV

I knock on the door hoping the girls would answer. Bailey comes to the door and says in a low but forceful voice next to my ear.

"Zach, you better have a good explanation as to what happened, otherwise I will neuter you with my bare hands like I do to the bulls back home and leave the rest of you to London, Cody, Mr. Moseby, and your mother and father." She said threatenly.

"I DO I DO! Trust me! I would never hurt Maddie on purpose like that ever in my life." I said pleading.

"okay, but that was your warning. You may come in." Bailey said flatly.

"Thank you." I walked in cautiously. I immediately saw my 'Sweet Thang' distressed and crying and I immediately went over to her to comfort her when London grabbed me by the collar and said

"Why you little…"

"Hold your fire London. I've already warned him. Give him a chance to explain before we doing anything." Bailey said as she pulled London away from me. I immediately went back to a comforting a sobbing Maddie.

"Oh, Alright!" London said in defeat.

"We'll leave and give you some privacy." Bailey said pulling London out of the cabin by her hand leaving me alone with Maddie.

"Oh, Sweet Thang." I said kissing her head.

"Get away from me Zachary Durrell Martin! You have no right to call me that anymore! Maybe you can call your precious _Maya_ that now. God knows that you still love her and just used me as a rebound. I'll always be your second choice. You never truly loved me like I did." She said full of hate and anger.

"What? Maddie, that's crazy! You have never been my second choice. I have loved you since I was twelve years old. I was just doing what you have always told to do, which is to date girls my own age. I have and none of them are as wonderful as you are, except for Maya. I thought I loved her, but after the way she has treated everybody, especially you, I think she is the ugliest woman to walk the face of this planet. I have never given any of the girls I've been with a nickname. You will always be my one and only 'Sweet Thang'. I will always love you Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick." I said pleading.

"If you love me so much, then why did you kiss Maya? Didn't you think about what it would do to me? You know how I feel about cheating!" She said coldly.

"Maya forced herself on me. She came in started flirting with me. I kept pushing her away, telling her that I loved you, but she wouldn't stop. Then she kissed me. I pushed her back, told her that I didn't love her anymore. (I grabbed her chin so she could look at me in the eye) I confessed my undying love for you and sent her away. As soon as I saw the roses I knew she planned this to try and break us up. I came her as soon as I could. I was going to tell you exactly what I told you now and that I'm nothing like those no good cheaters you've dated before. I would never cheat on you, NEVER! (She looked away, but I gently grabbed her face with my hand to turn her head) When she kissed me all I could think about was you. I love you Maddie and I would never do anything to hurt you." I then kissed her with every ounce of love and passion I had for her. She didn't respond at first, but after a few seconds she started to respond with just as much passion. We reluctantly pulled away from each other after a few minutes. We didn't say anything at first, but Maddie soon broke the silence and said

"Oh Zack, I believe you. I love you so much. You scared me. I thought I lost you to Maya forever." She said lovingly, but hit me on the chest after her declaration of love.

"I love you too 'Sweet Thang'. You will never lose me to another woman. I love you and only you." I said with as much love and adoration as possible.

She then crashed her lips on mine with the same passion she had just moments ago. After we pulled apart my 'Sweet Thang' said

"You know she will keep trying to break us up."

"I know, but I won't let that happen." I said knowing that no matter what, I will never go back to Maya again. Maddie is my one true love.

**THE END**


	11. Author's Note

Hey there my lovelies! I was wondering if you would want me to create a sequel for 'My Knight and Shining Armor'.


End file.
